codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Parts of the Chevalier
Power Source A Chevalier was powered by the Seiðr or Seidhr Drive, a fictional energy source. It was never described explicitly how it looks like. At one part though, Pierre Verni revealed that the Seidhr Drive of the Prime is located around the waist and resembles a fraction of a fighter jet's mechanism though 'exploded' in form than compact together. It may also appear to be the same to all Chevaliers then, especially of its location, since the arms and legs are constantly destroyed in combat but the Chevalier is still able to function. The drive was named after the Old Norse term for a type of sorcery which was practiced in Norse society during the Late Scandinavian Iron Age. The drive is recharged through the compounds found in the Gold Diamonds in a form of a large battery called as energy filler that could be found to be inserted and ejected by the waist as well, just below the cockpit. Interface System Inside a standard Chevalier cockpit block, some of the mainstream features are the three panoramic display monitors, the dual control joysticks, and instrument panels. The panoramic monitors are linked to outside sensors and cameras, and can be switched to display other information such as status or even as a video communication system. In custom units, the interface system varies, dependent on the Chevalier's primacy function towards combat. For example, the Elder's interface has a full screen 'ceiling' or dome above both pilots that show direct surroundings of the Chevalier, most likely used so calculations for its Uriel Blaze defense can be input accurately. Except for the Elder, only the units of the America Chevalier also has a view access above. Design Features Cockpit Ejection System It is a system that disengages the cockpit from the Chevalier using rocket boosters. Like most aircrafts, they typically have an Emergency Locator Transmitter (ELT) installed. The system can be manually activated, or if the Chevalier sensors believe that the pilot's life is in danger, it will automatically eject. When the cockpit is disengaged, the head of the unit that is mounted on the cockpit is detach. The Cockpit Ejection Systems are installed to allow the pilot(s) to escape life-threatening situations that occur during battle, such as their Chevalier being severely damaged to the point that it is likely to explode. However, it should be noted that the likelihood of proper ejection is significantly lowered if the essential components of the cockpit are damaged or destroyed during battle. After the rocket boosters finish firing though, it can deploy a set of parachutes or floaters when the system detects landing onto a waterform. Emergency Locator Transmitter (ELT) A generic term describing equipment which broadcast distinctive signals on designated frequencies and, depending on application, may be automatically activated once release of the cockpit or be manually activated. * Automatic fixed ELT: an automatically activated ELT which is permanently attached to a cockpit * Automatic portable ELT: an automatically activated ELT which is rigidly attached to a cockpit but readily removable from the cockpit * Automatic deployed ELT: rigidly attached to a cockpit and which is automatically deployed and activated by the detachment of the cockpit from the Chevalier unit * Survival ELT: removable from the cockpit, stowed so as to facilitate its ready use in an emergency, and manually activated by survivors Armament under construction